Problem: $ A = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}8 & 7 & 6 \\ 4 & 2 & 9\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}8 & 4 \\ 7 & 2 \\ 6 & 9\end{array}\right]$